wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph: Tales from the Arcade
Tales from the Arcade is a cartoon series based on Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon series about favorite fairy tale stories played by the characters in Wreck-It Ralph. Gene the Mayor of Niceland is the narrator of the stories. Season 1 1. Little Red Riding Hood - Little Red Riding Hood (Jubileena Bing-Bing) was going to see her Grandmother (Sticky Wipplesnit), but a wicked wolf (Gloyd Orangeboar) plans to eat her and her grandmother. *Jubileena Bing-Bing as Little Red Riding Hood *Sticky Wipplesnit as Grandmother *Taffyta Muttonfudge as Little Red Riding Hood's Mother *Gloyd Orangeboar as the Wolf *Rancis Fluggerbutter as the Hunter *Deviled Dog as the Hunter's Dog 2. Hansel and Gretel - Hansel (Gloyd Orangeboar) and Gretel (Citrusella Flugpucker) both get abandoned from their father who is a woodcutter (Swizzle Malarkey) because of their stepmother (Crumbelina DiCaramello). *Gloyd Orangeboar as Hansel *Citrusella Flugpucker as Gretel *Swizzle Malarkey as the Woodcutter *Crumbelina DiCaramello as the Stepmother *Taffyta Muttonfudge as the Witch 3. Jack and the Beanstalk - Magic beans that Jack (Fix-It Felix Jr.) traded his cow for grows into a giant beanstalk which leads to where a huge giant (Wreck-It Ralph) lives. *Fix-It Felix Jr. as Jack *Lucy as Jack's Mother *Norwood as the Bean Trader *Mary as the Giantess *Wreck-It Ralph as the Giant 4. Peter Pan 5. The Gingerbread Man - A Little Old Woman (Mary) bakes a naughty Gingerbread Man (Rancis Fluggerbutter) who runs away. *Mary as the Little Old Woman *Gene as the Little Old Man *Rancis Fluggerbutter as the Gingerbread Man *Swizzle Malarkey as the Fox 6. Goldilocks & The Three Bears - Goldilocks (Adorabeezle Winterpop) wanders into the woods where she isn't supposed to go, and comes up to a house that belongs to three bears (Crumbelina's Bear Fans). *Adorabeesle Winterpop as Goldilocks *Adorabeezle's Female Peppermint Fan as Goldilock's Mother *Crumbelina's Bear Fans as Father Bear, Mother Bear, and Baby Bear 7. The Three Little Pigs - The three little pigs (Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Candlehead) leave home to seek their fortunes and have to deal with a wicked wolf (Gloyd Orangeboar) who has a taste for little pigs. (*Gene's favorite story*) *Taffyta Muttonfudge as the First Little Pig *Rancis Fluggerbutter as the Second Little Pig *Candlehead as the Third Little Pig *Gloyd Orangeboar as the Wolf 8. Rumpelstiltskin - A Young Woman (Sergeant Calhoun) must give up her first born child to a goblin (Norwood) in return for his help in spinning the straw into gold - if she can't guess the goblin's name. *Sergeant Calhoun as the Miller's Daughter/the Queen *Fix-It Felix Jr. as the King *Norwood as Rumpelstiltskin TBA. Rapunzel TBA. Pinocchio TBA. Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs Season 2 TBA. The Star Money - A poor little orphan girl (Candlehead) shows enormous generosity to other poor people. She is ultimately rewarded by Heaven for her good deeds. *Candlehead as the Orphan Girl *Duncan as the Stranger *Adorabeezle's Male Peppermint Fan as the Hungry Man *Rancis Fluggerbutter as the Boy with a Cold Head *Taffyta Muttonfudge as the Girl with No Jacket *Vanellope von Schweetz as the Girl with Nothing to Wear *Gloyd Orangeboar as the Naked Boy Category:Wreck-It Ralph